Queda prohibido enamorarse de Edward Cullen
by Romeo to Juliet
Summary: Estupido Edward Cullen, a el que le importa que yo este enamorada de Jacob Black, además no es como si me le fuera a declarar, jamás haría eso pues estoy meramente conciente de que jamás podría competir con Leah Clearwater,. Su novia. BxE
1. Prefacio

Este fic es dedicado a mis locas amigas que me obsesionaron con Crepúsculo, GRACIAS ALICE Y ROSALIE las quiero muchote.

Queda prohibido enamorarme de Edward Cullen.

Estupido Edward Cullen, a el que le importa que yo este enamorada de Jacob Black, además no es como si me le fuera a declarar, jamás haría eso pues estoy meramente conciente de que jamás podría competir con Leah Clearwater,. Su novia.

Capitulo 1: La razón de mi existir.

Forks. Un pequeño pueblito ubicado en medio de la nada, con clima nublado todo el año y lloviendo 340 días de los 365 días … ¿increíble no?... en ese pueblito era prácticamente un milagro cuando las nubes dejaban a los rayos del sol iluminar y calentar un poquito, mi miserable vida, no me malinterpreten yo no odiaba del todo mi estadía en Forks, tenia amigos, a mi padre y a Sue y en especial, **tenia a mi propio Sol**, que brillaba ampliamente por toda la reserva de La Push…_si mi propio sol… la razón de toda mi existencia.. lo que me permitía seguir respirando_ en medio de toda la neblina acumulada en ese diminuto pueblito… ¡!En el que solo había tres semáforos!! ¡!eso no era vida! -- o al menos no la que yo quería—

Su nombre era **Jacob Black**, _mi mejor amigo_, lo había conocido gracias a Billy – uno de los amigos de mi padre – Billy era el padre de mi adorado sol y estaba segura de que le agradecería durante toda la eternidad, el haberlo llevado a la casa de Charlie, el mismo día en que me había mudado.

Al principio cuando lo conocí, casi caí desmayada por el enorme tamaño que tenia, media fácilmente un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros, cuando yo apenas media uno sesenta – una vergüenza -- pero no casi caí desmayada por ello, si no porque ese chico que aparentaba unos veintiún años, solo tenia un año mas que yo, es decir tenia 18 y yo 17, era prácticamente un fenómeno… _mi fenómeno_-

Mi existencia giraba en torno a el, a su sonrisa, su mirada, su calor… todo mi ser estaba completamente amoldado al suyo… en pocas palabras **lo amaba** – _patética_ -- me decía a mi misma cada vez que lo veía cuando me iba a recoger a la escuela, solo con la excusa de º _Hace mucho que no te veo por La Pushº_.

Cada vez que estaba con el, era como si el llenara todos los huecos en mi monótona vida,_ su sonrisa de niño inmaduro _lograba hacerme pensar que mi estadía en el infierno llamado Forks era soportable, claro siempre y cuando el estuviera a mi lado, su calida mirada lograba hacerme sonreír no importando las circunstancias… su tacto, cada vez que me tomaba de la mano con delicadeza y cada vez que entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos, me sentía fallecer…

Y si lo admito** mi** Jacob Black tenia un poder realmente devastador en lo que se refería a mi y a mi pequeña existencia.

- ¡Bella! – chillo afuera de mi casa Jessica, ºuna amigaº o eso fingía ser.-

-ya voy Jess – baje corriendo a tropezones las escaleras _de la casa de Charlie y Sue,_ tomelas llaves de mi adorada camioneta roja, a la cual amaba pues Jacob había reconstruido todo el motor solo para que yo la tuviera… la amaba demasiado-

- no puedo ser Bella, me dejaste esperando mas de media hora ¡media hora!

-Alice no se ira por eso – le dije cortantemente, Jessica no era una persona muy agradable y por alguna razón extraña se había aferrado a la idea de juntarse conmigo… tal vez tenia algo que ver el hecho de que yo era amiga de Alice Cullen una pequeña chica con aspecto de duendecillo, verdaderamente hermosa, pero no le interesaba obtener la amistad de Alice, si no que Jessica buscaba llegar hasta su melancólico y arrogante hermano **Edward Cullen… mi enemigo de por vida. **La verdad solo tenía un pequeño gran problema con el, uno muy grande… y era que a Edward Cullen no le caía bien Jacob Black… un hecho que para mi era imperdonable.-

-Pero Bella, Edward ya no estará cuando lleguemos a su casa

- no tengo ganas de verlo de todas formas

- aguafiestas, creo que mejor me voy sola – sonreí, eso me ahorraba un gran problema-

- lo siento Jessica, saludas a Alice de mi parte – todo era un plan perfecto de Alice, ella y yo nos habíamos quedado de ver en una pequeña cafetería a las a fueras de Forks, ella me había dicho que no le agradaba del todo Jessica y que era mejor que no se le acercara a Edward – como decía, mi amiga era realmente extraña y había ciertas cosas que ella me decía, cosas que nunca entendía—

**Continuara.**

**0_____0_______0_______0_________0________0_______0___________0_________0____**

_UUUHH Primer fic de Crepúsculo jajajaja _

_Dejen comentario si les gusta. Ya se que esta cortito y es porque es solo la introducción, después serán mas largos._

_Byebye_


	2. El tiene un sol

Mátenme!!! Pero no dejen de leer!! Muajajaja

Se pondrá bueno el prox capitulo jajajaja sip mucho

* * *

… _Sabes que te quiero._

_Lo sé —musitó él mientras me sujetaba al instante por la cintura—._

_Y tú sabes cuánto me gustaría que eso fuera suficiente._

Jacob y Bella.

**Capitulo 2: El tiene un sol.**

Encantador – me dije a mi misma, en cuanto vi la enorme sonrisa de Jacob afuera de mi escuela, esperándome recargado en su enorme moto-

- Bella ¡apresúrate! ¿! Quiero mostrarte algo?!

- ¡Bella! – escuche los diminutos y escalofriantes, pasos de Alice, atrás de mi, - no lo dude dos veces- corrí directo a Jacob y me estrelle contra su pecho-

- te extrañe tanto Bella, una semana fue demasiado tiempo – aspire hondo y profundo, llenando mis acalorados pulmones con su maravilloso aroma, mi corazón comenzó a latir casi el doble, las rodillas me fallaron y como era de esperarse la sangre golpeo con fuerza mis mejillas- lo amaba- cada fibra de mi ser, lo había extrañado tanto-

- la próxima vez que Billy quiera ir a pescar, dile que se lleve a Charly – su calurosa risa, que siempre me sumergía en su felicidad, no importase cuan triste estuviese, Jacob siempre me hacia sonreír, o por lo menos, llenaba el vacio en mi interior-

- te quiero tanto Jake – quise decirle, pero las palabras de quedaron en mi garganta, quemando y haciendo imposible su salida-

- ven, vamos, quiero que conozcas a Emily

-¿ Emily?, ¿la novia de Sam?

- si ella misma, ven, rápido antes de que la duende demoniaca venga por ti – quien se atreviera a alejarme de Jake justo en este mismo momento, moriría-

-Alice no vendrá, ella no te quiere

- lo sé, ven vamos, no quiero ni verle la cara a la estatua viviente – así llamaba a Edward Cullen, no me molestaba en absoluto, ya que el apodo se lo había ganado a todo pulmón, el se subió primero a la motocicleta y yo detrás del, con el horrible y molesto casco, que no me dejaba respirar su aromo con soltura, pero me gustaba subirme con él en aquella moto, podía abrazarlo con la fuerza que yo quisiera, poniendo de escusa que tenía miedo, su espalda era ancha y amplia, estaba fornido pero no perdía sus aires de niño-

-agárrate fuerte Bella, que ya vamos tarde – no necesitaba pedírmelo, ya lo estaba haciendo, al segundo siguiente estábamos en la reserva de la Push - la bien y amaba Push- el aroma a tierra mojada y agua salada, me llego hasta por los oídos, cosa que agradecí, ya que ese era mi paraíso, mi lugar preferido-

- por aquí Bella, ven con cuidado no quiero que tu torpeza te haga caer – se rio entre dientes-

- lo mismo digo Jake – la casa de Sam, no era tan diferente a las demás, no le preste atención, no me interesaba-

-¡Jakob! – Sam, salió en un cálido abrazo, pero Jacob solo estiro la mano para darle los cinco y se rio otra vez, ampliando su enorme y encantadora sonrisa-

- ella es mi Bella - ¿su Bella?, el sonrojo llego otra vez-

- mucho gusto – Emily se presento, ella también era miembro de la reserva, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, los trazos de su cara eran delicados, pero no demostraban debilidad, tenía una enorme cicatriz que deformaba la mitad de su labio… una visto terrible, pero le confería fortaleza- hice una sonrisa, que me salió más a una mueca forzada-

- Hola

- Leah no está por aquí Jacob – mire con curiosidad a Jake, pero no comprendí su impresión mortificada y dolorida-

- no vine a buscarla, vine a presentarles a Bella

- dejo un recado para ti –Emily le dio un pequeño papelito sucio, que Jacob recibió con entusiasmo, lo abrió como si le estuviera quemando los dedos, y al minuto siguiente una sonrisa enorme surco su cara… -

- lo siento Bella, ¿podrías regresar sola a casa? – no

- claro Jake, no te preocupes, ve con Leah – el corazón se me estrujo, al pronunciar esas palabras, mis oídos zumbaron cuando sentí sus brazos apretujarme y alzarme del suelo, me estaba abrazando con tanta felicidad que me dio nauseas… y yo solo calle y fingí-

- te compensare, te lo prometo - ¿promesas?... solo eso… ni un ¿te quiero? ¿Eres la mejor Bella?-

- de acuerdo – mi mascara de felicidad se rompió en cuanto el se dio la espalda, la sonrisa fingida se quebró en una mueca rota, las lagrimas comenzaron a picar dentro de mis ojos, no quería llorar… tal vez la tal Leah, era una prima o un pariente lejano que necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente, tal vez todo era un malentendido… no tenia porque mortificarme por ser abandonada en la Push-

- ¿Tienes como regresar? – no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había permanecido mirando el rastro invisible de Jacob, hasta que los pies comenzaron a dolerme, Sam me saco de mi estado de zombi y me ofreció amablemente llevarme a casa-

- está bien, no vivo tan lejos, fue agradable conocerte Emily, hasta luego –escupí con esfuerzo-

- adiós Bella – camine tranquilamente de regreso a casa de Jake, vire a la derecha como era costumbre, encontrándome con el espacio vacío en donde antes Jakob había estacionado la motocicleta –no me detuve- seguí caminando – me esperaba un largo camino a casa-

* * *

Nunca había regresado sola de la Push a la casa de Charly, y mucho menos caminando, los pies me dolían, la sed me quemaba en la garganta y el frio comenzaba a carcomerme los huesos – era curioso, nada de eso me importaba, lo único que quería era ver otra vez a Jacob-

Por eso odiaba Forks, por su clima, frio húmedo y nublado, por su estúpido color verde pasto por todas partes, por su bosque, por sus tres semáforos, por todo… y lo odiaba mucho más en ese momento, en el que la ligera llovizna comenzó a mojarme el cabello…

A los 15 minutos estaba completamente empapada, de pies a cabeza, suponía que mis libros se estarían desasiendo en ese mismo momento… los temblores me inundaron y no podía detenerlos, incluso podía ver mi propio aliento suspendido en el aire- tenía el celular en la mochila, probablemente estuviera seco, pero no quería llamar a Charly, no quería que su patrulla viniera por mí, no quería representar el papel de la hija en problemas llamando a su padre para que viniera a rescatarla… desde que él le había pedido a Sue que se mudara, me había jurado no volver a pedirle nada.. Nunca más-

Las luces de un carro me alumbraron por algunos segundos, intente quitarme de la carretera pero simplemente mis músculos no respondieron, estaban demasiado entumidos, el carro de orillo y se estaciono a escasos centímetros de mi, por un momento pensé que me secuestrarían o algo peor, pero nunca imagine que sería un volvo plateado y que de él saldría Edward Cullen-

Me quede paralizada incapaz de moverme, bajo del volvo con una chamarra en mano, camino con su porte soberbio hacia mí, con la mirada fija en mi cabello mojado-

- Quítate la chamarra – me susurró con voz dominante, ya cerca de mí, su cabello cobrizo se estaba empapando con la ligera llovizna, las gotas resbalaban por su chaqueta negra de cuero y sus labios permanecían firmes sosteniendo una line recta y molesta en su cara-

- Swan, casi estas azul, quítate la chamarra – moví mis torpes y entumecidos dedos, hacia los pequeños botones, tome uno pero no sentí que lo tuviera entre los dedos, intente torpemente meterlo por el ojal para sacarlo, pero se me resbalo y ya no pude volver a meterlo, me concentre tanto en mover los dedos, que no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de mi, hasta que tomo mis manos, envolvió una con su mano, el contacto fue frio, ya que el también estaba helado, pero aun así, fue de alguna manera cálido… muy cálido..-

Con la mano derecha, desabotono con cuidado mi abrigo, botón por botón sin ninguna complicación, soltó mi mano, cosa que me molesto, me quito el abrigo con un poco de mi ayuda, y me puso la chamarra, que supuse era de el-

- Sube al auto, Alice me pidió que te llevara a nuestra casa – yo solo me deje guiar por su mano, me perdí en algún momento solo sintiendo su contacto, el auto estaba caliente, Edward subió y serró la puerta-

- Swan, Alice le dijo a Charly que dormirías en nuestra casa, así que no te preocupes por el – eso quería decir que Alice lo había mandado a recogerme-

- gracias, por venir

- de nada – el resto del camino, fue silencioso solo acompañado del ronroneo del motor y la salida del aire del calefactor, aunque el carro estuviese caliente, yo me estaba muriendo de frio… el frio me estaba carcomiendo por dentro… sujete mis piernas con mis brazos, sin prestar atención a Edward-

- ¿acaso te equivocaste de camino?... – me susurro-

- ¿he?

- ibas en medio de una carretera desconocida

- no quería ir a la casa de Charly – me miro-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué él… Black no te llevaría a casa? – eso se sintió como una patada directo al estomago-

- que te importa, es mi problema no el tuyo

- como digas – no lo volví a mirar en el transcurso del camino… me moría por llegar a los brazos cálidos de Alice… me moría por llegar a ver a Rose… me moría por regresar el tiempo y no haberme dado cuenta de que Jacob se había olvidado de mi con tanta facilidad… me moría-

**Continuara…**

* * *

Lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como ya había dicho me arte del Edward Bella, lo juro, realmente me fastidie, pero pues ya lo supere….

Me entraron las ganas de escribir esto, justo hoy, creo que deje de escribirlo durante un año… creo… bueno pero aquí esta, actualizare más pronto!!

Ya salió Luna Nueva yupi!!! Y ya casi sale Eclipse siiiip!!! WIII

El siguiente capítulo se basara en:

_**Había una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta, los sabia en el fondo del estomago y en el tuétano de los huesos, lo sabía de la cabeza a los pies, lo sabía en la hondura de mi pecho vacio... El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte...**_


	3. El inicio del final

Wawawawawa bueno aquí ta después de amm muchos años lo pude escribir! Después de unas cuantas pesadillas y lagrimillas por ahí, tal parece que puedo escribir sobre crepúsculo una vez más, aunque sinceramente creo que si alguien quiere leer un libro agradable pueden leer Química perfecta.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_**Capítulo 3: El inicio del final **_

_Nadie puede explicarnos el dolor, su ilimitado alcance ni sus profundidades enigmáticas. Nadie nos puede descubrir el vacío que deja en el mismo centro de nuestro ser, un vacío que nada lo llena.  
__**RUTH COUGHLIN**_

¿Y qué pasa cuando el amor simplemente no es correspondido?

¿Qué pasa cuando nadie puede curar tus heridas?

¿Qué pasa cuando te da envidia la felicidad de otros?

¿Qué pasa cuando el sol se extingue?

¿Qué pasa cuando el corazón, por más que lo intentes, ya no responde?

¿Y, que pasa cuando te vuelves idiota?

-Bella será mejor que comas algo – el constante sonido de la lluvia estrellándose contra la amplia ventana de los Cullen, llamó mi atención. Yo había estado bajo esa diminuta llovizna hace apenas diez minutos, sin embargo me sentía como si hubiera estado en medio de una tormenta por horas – vamos Jake se disculpara

Él no tenía razones por las cuales disculparse conmigo. El solo había ido a recoger a la persona a la que quería… yo no tenía ningún derecho a negarle esa oportunidad, aunque me hubiese dejado en medio de la Push sin camioneta y sin suéter.

- Swan, será mejor que te lleve a casa – susurro el hermano de Alice. Mañana Alice se hará cargo – aun herida, recordaba mi odio hacia ese idiota. Si pretendía consolarme, lo estaba haciendo bastante mal-

- ¡Eddy! ¡como se nota que no tienes sentimientos! ¡Ella se quedara esta noche conmigo!

- ese no es mi problema… hagan lo que quieran – murmuro, subiendo las escaleras-

- que pesado – bufe- descuida Alice estoy bien- murmure-

- de todas formas Bells, tenemos que darte un baño – Diría que Alice me hacía sentir mejor, pero no era verdad, ella era tan alegre y yo tan… tan pesimista y apagada. Ella amaba a alguien y era correspondida, en cambio yo, solo era una patética imitación de una chica morena de la Push… para ser exactos era el premio de consolación de Jake cuando Leah no estaba-

- Bells, no has pensado, que tal vez la tal Leah no sea novia de Jake, o puede que el haya sido rechazado por ella – A veces deseaba que Alice simplemente cerrase la boca, pero una vez más era demasiado tarde, sus palabras había calado en el fondo de mi corazón alumbrando una pequeña esperanza que se resistía a morir-

- si tal vez tengas razón... tal vez esa Leah solo sea una amiga – en mi interior quería aferrarme a esa posibilidad…- sin darme cuenta Alice ya me había cobijado con cariño y ahora dormía cómodamente alado de mí, balbuceando un par de incoherencias… - suspire-

Tenía la mente llena de ideas, sin decir que estaba realmente confundida… seguramente Jake me lo explicaría cuando llegase mañana por mí a mi escuela….

Cerré los ojos e inmediatamente, como si mi cerebro supiera lo que quería, la imagen de Jake sonriendo sobre su moto, apareció en mi mente, seguida de un montón de recuerdos con el…

Si seguía pensando en él, nunca iba a poder dormir…

Baje frustrada hasta la amplia cocina de Alice, mala fue mi sorpresa encontrarme con Edward, sentado en la barra de la cocina con un montón de cuadernos en desorden- ¿Por qué Cullen estaría despierto a esta horas?-

- toma lo que necesites y vete – farfullo sin siquiera mirarme, me deslice, hasta que mi vista pudo leer sus libros sobre Química avanzada en la mesa de la cocina –

- tu no pierdes el tiempo Cullen – suspiro irritado- yo sonreí-

- es tu culpa – murmuro- yo fruncí el ceño, sin comprender-

-¿disculpa? – le escupí en la cara, aun molesta. Cullen se voltio delicadamente, para enfrentar mi mirada con la suya, soberbia-

- por estar buscándote, perdí toda la tarde – Como quien no quiere la cosa, aparte la mirada bruscamente, mientras que las mejillas me ardían… así que después de todo, sí que había sido mi culpa-

- lo siento… - intente decir algo más, pero cualquier idea coherente que tenía en el cerebro se esfumo en el mismo instante, en el que Edward Cullen, deslizo una de sus manos, en una tersa caricia, por mi mejilla, delineo la comisura de mis labios, mientras me miraba con esa intensa mirada verde… yo no sabía que sus ojos eran verde esmeralda-

- mañana le partiré la cara a Black, por dejarte sola – enarque una ceja –

- no toques a Jake – retiro su mano de mi mejilla y yo quise quejarme – no lo hice – Se acomodó sobre la mesa de la cocina, dándome la espalda y continuo repasando. Yo suspire ¿a qué se debía ese comentario tan amenazador?

Edward nunca me había caído bien, pero no recordaba porque.. Tal vez solo era una repulsión natural-

- Realmente ciento que tengas que estudiar para química tan tarde – farfulle - ¿podría ayudarte?

- ¿Qué podrías enseñarme tú de química avanzada? – está bien, tenía motivos por los cuales estar molesto conmigo-

- lleve química avanzada en Arizona, se un par de cosas … además no puedo dormir – el me miro, con aquellos ojos intensos, plagados de tintes soberbios-

- veamos que tienes Swan – le sonreí o por lo menos lo intente, eso de sonreír últimamente no se me daba bien. Tome un libro que tenía enfrente ¨ Química aplicaciones y problemas, J.B. Fitcherman¨ -sonreí- en Arizona había trabajado durante un semestre completo con aquel libro, era bueno pero dejaba muchas dudas al aire y como todo libro tenía un sin fin de errores que alteraban la percepción del lector –

- este libro no es tan bueno – murmure-

- lo sé, me frustra, se mas que el autor – el tinte inocente en su voz al hacer aquel comentario, que por cierto ya estaba en mi mente, me causo diversión – me reí- solo a pequeñas carcajadas, de esas que no te permiten ser del todo feliz pero que nunca llegan a ser falsas-

- vaya, eres más egocéntrico de lo que había pensado

- Swan nadie te dijo que pensaras en mi – me sonroje –

- Bella… dime Bella – El apellido de Swan, me recordaba tanto a Charlie que había días que terminaba aborreciéndolo. En Forks mi padre era el comisario Swan, y por lo tanto todo el mundo sabía que yo era su hija desastre, la que se perdía en el bosque y la que no podía mantenerse ilesa ni cinco minutos-

- Bella, te sonrojas muy fácilmente – la sangre volvió a subir hacia mis arreboladas mejillas-

- lo siento –

- Solo sigamos con esto, estoy en la página 452 Bella – y otra vez… La primera vez creí que había sido mi imaginación, pero no, justo ahora mi nombre había salido por segunda vez de sus labios, rezumbando en mis oídos en un tono dulce y meloso. Suponía que era por la falta de sueño, pero me había parecido realmente hermoso escuchar decir mi nombre de sus labios-

- bien empecemos

Esa fue la única noche en la que no me preocupe por sonreír frente a nadie, en la que no tenía que fingir simpatía hacia mi nueva familia y en la que no tuve que pensar en las nubes que tapaban el sol de Forks.

Edward no parecía ser una mala persona por lo menos no como yo había creído, era sincero y en cierto punto era simpáticamente retorcido, tenía un sentido del humor muy sobrio y a menudo desviaba la mirada hacia sitios lejanos, como si se refundiera en la monotonía… como yo... Su existencia en Forks no era muy gratificante.

La noche paso en un pestañeo. A la mañana siguiente Alice nos despertó haciendo sonar una cuchara contra una hoya, puede que le pareciera gracioso, pero a mí y a Cullen nos fastidio a sobremanera-

- basta Alice, me destrozaras la cabeza – nos, habría dicho yo –

- baya, pues no se despertaban ¿!que querían que hiciera? – chillo-

- rosearnos agua, me parece una idea menos ruidosa – susurre –

- ¡bah! ¡Pierde lo divertido! ¡Vamos Bella, tenemos que escoger la ropa que te llevaras hoy a la escuela! – puaj, es era algo que realmente detestaba – ¡y tu hermanito, ve a darte una ducha! ¡Te ves horrible! – mire de reojo a Edward, tenía el cabello cobrizo revuelto, con un par de mechones rebeldes en la frente, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran casi imperceptibles, nadie nunca vería eso, teniendo los ojos verdes de Edward, su camisa negra estaba un poco arrugada – en lo personal yo le veía igual que siempre -

- mmm, te ves bien – Edward sonrió, no de las mismas sonrisas tenues de la noche anterior… era completamente diferente, la chispa de felicidad le llego a los ojos y de alguna manera los ilumino, cambiándolos a un verde mucho más sincero y real, delineo una curva con sus labios y me mostro sus dientes afilados – yo le sonreí como respuesta, sintiéndome torpe por saber que mi sonrisa no era ni la mitad de buena de lo que la de él era –

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Las clases transcurrieron sin mucha novedad, me mantuve alejada de Mike, pues no quería hablar con nadie, y Alice se dedicó a pulular alrededor de Jasper – igual que todos los días, en cuento le veía se olvidaba de todo y de todos-

Honestamente me daba envidia. Lo sabía, si justo ahora muriese las puertas del cielo no se abrirían para mí - ¿y que más daba? – de todas formas yo no creía en los ángeles –

- te ves más amargada que yo – murmuro Rosalie

- no me fue muy bien con Jake –

- ese maldito perro, bastardo – oh, sí, olvide que Rosse lo odiaba – Bella ya te dije que lo dejes, eres bonita, sin chiste, pero al fin eres bonita, podrías salir con cualquiera – a veces no sabía si Rosalie me quería o si me despreciaba – podrías intentar con Mike – puaj, lo que me faltaba, que me echara a los perros –

- olvídalo – No tenía nada contra Mike, era realmente simpático, como un fiel perro labrador, pero no me gustaba que todo el tiempo las personas me estuviesen vigilando y babeando a mi alrededor… en resumen no me gustaba ser el centro de toda la atención-

- como quieras – vaya que apoyo –

Después de esas conversaciones banales y sin sentido termine parada en el estacionamiento como tonta, con la esperanza de que un chico moreno llegase con su moto, me sonriera y dijera que realmente sentía haberme abandonado.

Suspire. Cuando vi la moto de Jake, mi corazón comenzó a latir de felicidad, corrí hasta el lugar donde solía estacionarse y espere pacientemente.- No debí siquiera ir a la escuela ese día –

Jake no estaba solo, iba acompañado por una chica morena, alta y con un cuerpo alucinante – por dios, todo a mi alrededor se volvió aún más oscuro- La chica se bajó de la moto que se encontraba estacionada a escasos centímetros de mí. Jake se quitó el casco y en un brinquillo llego hasta mí, desbordando tanta alegría, que me pareció irreal –

- ¡Bella! ¡Te quiero presentar a alguien! – un fuerte mareo me golpeo- Ella es Leah Clearwater – sonrió aún más, dando esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, mostrando sus blancos dientes y moviendo tenuemente los labios – mi novia –

Me quede ahí, ahí mismo sin poder moverme, el cuerpo no me respondía como yo quería…

Sus palabras fueron peor que un puñal en el corazón.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y de un segundo a otro mi cuerpo dejo de responder correctamente – no me iba a desmayar – intente por todos los medios que las lágrimas no saliesen de mis ojos. Me negaba rotundamente a ser una de esas chicas que lloraban enfrente del chico que amaban solo para dar lastima – apreté las uñas contra la palma de mi mano, tan fuerte que sentí la piel romperse – pero aun así el dolor seguía ahí, haciéndose más grande-

- quería darte la noticia a ti primero, porque eres Bella – sonrió otra vez - ¿Qué no era más fácil que una camioneta me aplastara hasta hacerme puré? Apostaría con cualquiera a que eso era mucho menos doloroso –

- gra… gracias Jake – cuando no pude resistir más y la voz se me quebró, supe que me derrumbaría frente a Jacob, me contuve apretujándome sola… pero aun así –

- ¿Qué sucede Bells? ¿Te vez pálida?

- Jake… yo… tengo que decirte algo – Los ojos de Leah se clavaron en mi como dos puñales, ella se había dado cuenta en tan solo unos segundos, de mi estúpido enamoramiento – yo… - maldición, las lágrimas comenzarían a brotar- yo…

- Ella está saliendo conmigo – Los brazos de alguien me sujetaron, atrayéndome, estrellándome contra su pecho…. Le agradecí mentalmente con todo el dolido corazón que aun funcionaba – me trague las lágrimas como pude y fingí una tenue sonrisa –

- ¿Bella es enserio? ¿Estas saliendo con él? – no tenía idea de quién era el chico que me había salvado. Mire fugazmente hacia arriba, lo único que había podido reconocer era ese tono de verde perfecto. Me maldije a mí misma-

- s… si – y como siempre mentía fatal –

- ¿Con Cullen? ¿Con ese cara pálida? – Edward me estrujo un poco más fuerte, estaba intentando contener sus ganas de golpear a Jake.

Me atreví a mirar la cara de Jacob, tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios contraídos y los brazos cruzados en señal de amenaza, pero aun así, a pesar de estar molesto por mi supuesta relación con Edward, el brillo que iluminaba recientemente sus ojos, seguía ahí… torturándome-

- ¿Algún problema Black? – suspire-

- Después hablamos Bells, Leah quería pasarse por la Push – me mordí el labio inferior. Jake tomo su lugar al frente de la moto y Leah se acomodó detrás de él, pasando sus brazos por su torso y apretujando su cadera contra la de Jake. Estuve a punto de vomitar.

Antes de irse Jake me lanzo una última mirada confundida.

- La próxima vez que lo vea ten por seguro que le romperé la cara – Edward farfullo, soltándome. Regularmente yo lo hubiese golpeado, pero mi cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, las piernas se me habían vuelto gelatina y las lágrimas querían brotar una vez más-

- si te hace sentir mejor, saque diez en química – me enseño una hoja de papel con un garabato rojo que las lágrimas no me dejaron distinguir. Sus brazos me cubrieron y su pecho dejo que yo me ocultase, para poder desahogar todo lo que tenía en mi podrido corazón-

_**Continuara… **_

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Tengo una super noticia Simple Plan saca disco el 21 de junio ¡!wii el mes de mi cumple!

Estoy un poco molesta porq no pondrán una canción que me salvo la vida hace unos meses jajaja, cuando haces muchos exámenes de morfofisiologia y tienes que sacar 12 en química para no ir a final, te dan unas ganas de… shhhh

Jaja bueno quiero agradecer a una chica llamada viri, quien hace unos meses me mando un correo preguntándome que si lo continuaría, y bueno si lo lee, me gustaría agradecerle y dedicarle este cap, prometo q escribiré mejor….

Jaja quejas, reclamos, no groserías son aceptadas!

Y voy en contra de favoritos sin comentario!


End file.
